


The Chocolate Syrup Goes Where?

by Joan963z



Series: Sentinel Drabbles [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Jim is a man of action and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	The Chocolate Syrup Goes Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:The characters are not mine. I make no money from this writing. I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Jim was stomping around the apartment holding a bottle of chocolate syrup. Blair tried to ignore him and concentrate on the papers he needed to grade, but Jim’s loudly tromping footsteps combined with their empathic bond made it impossible.

Blair finally got up and stomped into the living room. “Why are you trudging around our living room holding a bottle of chocolate syrup? Because I have to tell you big guy, that stuff has a long self life so it can’t have gone bad.”

“I’m not trudging, I’m pacing,” Jim said, in his official detective voice.

“Okay, Jim, you’re pacing with… a bottle… of chocolate…syrup. Why?”

“We’re in a rut, Chief.”

Blair rolled his eyes. “The only one in a rut is you, and the rut is in our carpet from all that pacing.” Blair turned and started to go back to his desk.

"You’re not listening to me, Chief.”

Blair stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mate. “Oh that’s very funny coming from you, Mr. Don’t talk about it and it will go away by itself.”

“You’re the talker, Chief, I’m the action guy,” Jim said. “I bought chocolate syrup so we could get out of our rut.”

“So what do you plan on doing with the stuff, put it on our meatloaf?”

“No,” Jim said. “On you.”

Blair thought he must have miss heard. “The chocolate syrup goes where?” he asked.

“On you, Chief.”

It took a moment for Blair to understand then he smiled and shook his head. “Oh no, big guy, you’re not putting that stuff on me.”

“Yes, I am,” Jim said.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Blair said and took off running.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jim said as he chased Blair through the apartment. He cornered him in the kitchen. Blair tried to vault the table but Jim was too fast and caught him.

Blair squealed in that happy little way that Jim loved so much as he threw him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom. ‘Yep,’ he thought, ‘Actions speak louder then words.’


End file.
